You're My Uncle!
by twilightrocks100
Summary: Ichigo is starting to remeber a guy who he calls uncle. Who is he? Byakuya remebers he had a nephew that looks alot look Ichigo. But acts nothing like him so he believed it couldn't be him was his whole life in soul soctiey a lie.  more summary   inside.U
1. Who Is He?

**Author's note important**

**Okay so i have changed a few things like Byakuya was not born in the Soul world he was a alive and his parnets lied about him being born in soul socitey and one other thing Isshin was a soul reaper while Byakuya was a human and then met his sister and married her. after Azien sealed his power then later Byakuya dies and get made a great deal to become a noble because the parnets arn't having any kids and they have lied to soul socitey. this is taken place with in the time of training with the Vizards once again Orihime was npot taken. and i'll get more i to all of that later on in the story.**

**hope you enjoy and please review.**

**i do not own bleach i wish but i don't.**

YOU MY UNCLE!

Chapter one: Who is he?

A orange hair teenager was having trouble sleeping his dream plaid with Azien and the upcoming war he know there in for.

This boy's name was Ichigo Kurosaki he was known as a substitute soul reaper. But he was said to be strong above captain level and also the one who would defeats Azien. He had just got done training with the Vizards. When he made sure everyone was okay. He came home. Rukia was still violent as ever Uryuu still pretending not to be friends with him. Chad still not talking, Orihime is still as bubbling as ever. Renji loud as ever, is getting louder with each day.

As the boy slept with the distress of Azien it soon turn to a happy sort of dream when a boy he did not know came into it and saved him. When he was a young boy.

Dream

A little ichigo was running away from an arranger and then tripped and fell when it came down with its sword. Ichigo covered his face waiting for swaps when there was none he looks up and saw an adult with long black hair and a smile that could light up the city. Then he shouted a name he couldn't hear. When he turns around his sword was gone. What was the sword for uncle was the only thing he heard. Ichigo then broke in to a grin and jumped at him to hug and said" you saved me uncle I love you so much.

As they were walking home the uncle no longer had his sword and was just like Ichigo. "Uncle" they both stopped walking when ichigo spoke. Yes said the taller man. I heard you're going on a trip and I can't go why I can't go. Because young man you still have school. But that can wait. Well you still have to beat that girl in a match for me too. Well okay your be back though right. Yes I will be back I promise. Okay

When his uncle was due back at the airport they all went to meet him. Ichigo was handing his hand while Karin held his and Yuzu held their dads and he held moms as well. Then there was a voice on the speaker everyone who had someone on B120 there was a crash please met at the front desk for more infronia.

Ichigo noticed his mom was crying and then they all started to run. When they reach a desk they lady come over and said we are not giving where they crashed but you all should go home and wait for a call to tell you what happened to your friends or family I'm sorry.

Ichigo started to scream when they neared the exit. Where is he why are we leaving without him. Tell me he said with tears coming to his face.

Ichigo his father said while he picks him up to put him in a car there was a bad accidents and sometimes things happen. So where going home to see if He's still with us or going to a better place. He grimace at the word better place knowing it could be just as bad

When they got home Ichigo went straight to his room knowing what his dad had meant. As the time passed it had felt like hours that he been sitting there when he didn't really know. When he heard the phone and run down he saw his mom there saying okay yea thanks for letting us know, she turned and knee down to me and hugged while saying he didn't make it baby.

Ichigo shook his head no he didn't your lying. He didn't he promised he would come back and he always keeps his promise ichigo scream. Ichigo his mother said as he came towards her no for once ichgio didn't want his mother comfort

Ichigo! Ichigo! Screamed his mom and then he woke

"What Rukia?" He said while looking at her worried face. "You were having a bad dream are you okay Ichigo it sounded bad?" "Yeah I'm fine now thanks his nightmare had turned good then back to a nightmare."

Little did Ichigo know one Byakuya Kuchiki was having the same exact dreamed about when he was alive. To no one's knowledge exact a few chosen people. But after they both where up and getting back to sleep they both wonder the same thing who is he?


	2. NOTE

**Okay so I was wondering if anyone even really wants me to continue this story. I'd like at least 2 reviews if you guys do and if not then I'll just start a new one. And if you do I'll give you faster updates. Because I have the summer beak and am stuck at my sister till she has her baby. So let me know and I'll update**

**Love**

**twilightrocks100 **


	3. Attack and back to Soul Soctiey

**Hello okay since people want to me to keep going I will what my reading want they get. So here is chapter 2 of you're my uncle.**

**Hope you enjoy **

Ichigo was sitting at his desk looking out the window while thinking about that awful dream. _Who was that guy? I don't think I know him. Do I? But in the dream it seemed like I did and that he was important to me. But then why can't I remember him? I called him my uncle was he really my uncle? Or was he just one of those friends of the family. That is really close. Plus he was alive when my mom was. He was dress as a soul reaper. So I couldn't be related could I? On top of those I couldn't see his face did he really die or is he just a weird dream guy that was just thought up? __**King **_**quite thinking about it so much, who cares!** I care so shut up Shiro. **Who Shiro king? **You I needed a name for you. I couldn't keep calling you hollow now could I? Why?** Oh we need to fight again because old man won't fight with me he only stands on that stupide pole of his all the time. **Ichiog knew he was a avoiding. the why? So he moved on to another subject. Well I can't I'm in school right now. Hey Shiro do you know who this guy is in my dream? Ichigo asked trying to find out.** Yes but I can't tell you. Old man won't let me. **Shiro said in a I-don't-see-why-not tone. What why not you stupid old man? Ichigo screamed inside his mind.** Because Ichigo it's something you have to remember own your own so I will not tell you because you'll remember in time. **Yeah okay I get it. Ichigo said upset they wouldn't tell who the guy is.

He then turned back to the teachers' voice go through the rest of the lesson but he still didn't fully listen. That when he felt his badge goes off. His hand shot in the air the.

Just as the teacher turned to him. Yes Ichigo what do you need and the other soul reapers looked at him when the teacher said Ichigo's name. "I need to go to the bathroom". "Can I get the pass"? The teacher smiled as she "of course Ichigo". She went to her desk to get it and he rushed to the front so he could leave with the pass.

While the others sense that there were more than one or two and Ichigo was going to need help. They left their mod souls take care of their gagi's . As they went out the window Orhime, Uryuu and Chad made up their own excuses

As Ichigo was running to find a place to hide his body while he was going out to kill hollows. He was starting to think_. She till lets me leave it unbelievable. She must dense to still believe that I need the bathroom._

When Ichigo reach the place where everyone else was. He saw Menos Grande's coming out of the rip in the sky.

When Ichigo was standing by Orihime, Uryuu and Chad he saw that there were like fifth teen of them. While he heard Toshiro handing out his orders, Ichigo turned to Uryuu, Orihime and Chad and started his orders" Chad, Orihime help when he see someone is struggled otherwise stay out of the way". 'You guys are strong but not strong enough to take on those things by yourself". "Uryuu and I will go help the others take them on'. "Okay" the two nodded while Uryuu leapt with Ichigo to take care of them.

As Ichigo took care of his fourth one and was going for his fifth, he suddenly stopped because he saw that there was a figure standing behind the Menos Grande in the shadows. As he got distanced by the figure that he thought looked like a human or Arrancar .he didn't see that a low level hollow came out of nowhere Ichigo turned around in time to take the hollows tail to the head. As he was falling in to black heard his name called. By whom he thought was Rukia and Orihime.

When Ichigo woke up he noticed he was in the back room of Urahara's shop. He suddenly remembered the person that was leading those Menos's and got up, and went to the front of the shop to see if anyone find out whom the figure was.

Ichigo felt wobble as he walk towards the front. He felt he was going to fall every step he took. When he reach the front he fell face first into the floor "AAAAAH"as he look up from the floor he saw Renji trying to hold in his laugh in and Orihime and Rukia both looking worried. Urahara smile face threw his fan. Uryuu raised an eyebrow Chad look worried as well. Toshiro looking off into space Rangiku smile Ikkaku and Yumichika laughing not bother holding it in.

"Shut up".Ichigo spoke as he got up in an irritable tone and sat down beside Rukia and Toshiro. Everyone turn to look at him. "What will you quite looking at me"? Everyone turn to look somewhere else.

"Okay so why do you think Azien would send all those Menos Grande here" piped up Rukia, trying to stop an argument or ichigo getting more annoyed ahead of time. "Who knows maybe he's just trying to see how strong we are or are getting" suggested Rangiku, pumping her fist in the air in an excitement."

No I don't think so". Toshiro spoke while standing up and started to pace. "Why would he do that, it doesn't make any sense"? "When the only one he's worried about is Ichigo Kurosaki being stronger". Everyone once again turned to look at him much to his annoyance

"But why only you" Toshiro turned around to looked right at Ichigo in confusing and some curiosity. "What so special about you" Ichigo scowl deepened at that. "That could worry him"? You're a human and yes you got banki in three days, faster than anyone in history, and broke into soul society and saved Rukia Kuchiki". "You're strong and a great leader you are at a captain level". "But why is he more worried about you then the head captain, or anyone else for that matter". "It doesn't make any sense". He started pacing again "so what's so special about you Ichigo Kurosaki"? He spun on his heal and look Ichigo straight in the eyes when he said this.

It was silent for about a minute because he spoke again." You, who can't control you sprit pressure, are reckless and you never plan ahead can't even do the simple's kido spells". Toshiro then turned around and faced the door leading to the outside "I'm going to report all that happen today and what we discussion to the head captain". Toshiro walk out of the room.

"What got him so work up about Ichigo" Spoke up Renji wondering what just happened. "Who knows someone always work up about me" Ichigo spoke in and indifference tone pretending not to care but he too was curiosity as to why Toshiro was so insulting to him. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Urahara's then turn to ichigo and spoke in his cheerful voice. "Ichigo how is your head"? Ichigo hand went to the back where the banged where "Fine just have a small head ache why"? "Because you took quite a nasty hit to the head I was just worried". "Well fine so there you go". Ichigo got up to his feet in a frustrated way. Ichigo what happen out there spoke a worried Rukia. "Nothing" he said and waving his hand as he walk out of the shop.

As Ichigo was going to the school to look for his body he saw Rukia and Renji running to him Ichigo. "The head Captain wants you and all of Captain Hitsuguya's, squad to report back to Seireitei". Renji spoke once they caught up to him." Fine let me at least get my body to Urahara's". He spoke tiredly "He already has it we pick it up while they banged up your head". This it was Rukia who spoke.

"Fine" he started to flash step back to the shop with Renji and Rukia right behind him.

When he Started to open the door that when Ikkaku and Yumichika came up with Rangiku and Toshiro. They all then made their way to the training grounds, where a gate was already opened for them to go thrown; while they were going thrown Ichigo was wondering why the head captain wanting him to came this time. _Why does old man want me to go this?_

When they were thrown they heard the siren for royka go off. Ichigo then realized they were the ones that set it off.

_Oh shit_. Was everyone was thought they hope ever thing would be straight out fast.

**Okay there Chapter two hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think no flamers they annoy me advice is fine. thanks **

**For those who said they wanted me to contined this is for you.**

**twilightrocks100**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Are you him

**Note:**

**Here's chapter three of you're my uncle! Hope you enjoy it let me know.**

Soon there was Captain Soi-Fon right there with a few members from her squad and her lieutenant. When she saw who was there she look annoyed and then spoke "come on the head Captain is waiting for you all". "I'll have to also tell him about that false alarm going off again" she spat at no one impartibly.

When everyone entered the Captains meeting room, they all lined up. Rukia was next to Byakuya, Ikkaku and Yumiachka where next to Kenphachi.

"Ichigo Kurasoki I am a curious man, I also think if we'll going to be fighting together in this upcoming war we should know more about each other, so do you have any questions for us before we ask you any"?

Ichigo looked at the Head Captain then looked around the whole room and turned back to the head Captain and smirk." No I know all about you head Captain and all you Captains"." Soi-Fon is a bitch that is neat and orderly and does whatever you order without thinking about them". Soi-Fon turned and glared at him heartily

"Your third Captain is now with Azien and has turned evil but from what I've seen and heard from people Is, that a lot of people where afraid of him because of his eyes and smile which is stupid, but still he is a quite one. That all I pretty much knows about Gin". "So I don't know but I not fighting with him".

"Your fourth Captain is a healer and for some reasons people is scared of her". "She very nice I guess and problem one of the few that are pretty good". "I don't know too much about Unohana, but I like her and what she stands for I guess".

"Your sixth Captain is a stuck up prissy and is too tight by the rule book, who needs to losing up a bit". "He's to cocky and not caring enough, Byakuya Kuchiki is a okay I guess I would like him a lot more if he loosened up like I said though".

Everyone noticed that Byakuya didn't even look in Ichigo direction and just stood how he always does in less told otherwise.

"Your seventh Captain is pretty cool his understanding although he could use with a little higher self-esteem and not worry about what other think, just do what he think is right is what he should do".

"Your eighth is a drunk" everyone chuckled. "While his lazy and a pervert, his is a good fighter and friend, he wears that stupid pink kimono but if he likes he likes, he fun as well".

"Your ninth" Captain Komamura turned his head sharply to look at Ichigo who turn to him as well. "He's confused and mess up and blind to what going on around, yes I know he really is blind". "But I'm talking about the emotions and what right and wrong, I feel sorry for him the most". "He has lost his way and might not be able to find his way back, but then he might be able to who knows for sure expect him".

"Your tenth he's too strict and is a work, work, and work person, but he's strong, he think he doesn't need friends because the truth is nobody would be his friends because of his hair and eyes, so he goes on pretending he doesn't what them". "Toshiro cool though and is a good sparring partner" .Nobody noticed but said Captain Smile slightly and then went back to frowning.

"Your eleventh Captain said Captain ginned is crazy and a blood thirsty guy and scary to be honesty, I was scared to fight him the first time, but he a good ally and fun as long as you're not running way from a fight".

"Then your twelfth is sick but kind hearted, a good Captain that his division can go to for anything". "But he does need to find a new lieutenant but he a good guy and friend and very understanding."

"Then there Your fifth Azien who is evil and cruel and an sick in head person who truly belives he can be a god. I'm sure he wasn't like this ever since he was born but that no excuse."

"But I know there was once different people to this group like Youchi kisuke love shuji kensei ect…"

Then there is your 12th who too is crazy and weird and mess up and has no feeling. He just grinned at Ichigo.

"Then there you" Ichigo turned to the head Captain. "You're an asshole and a hard head old man, who is set in his way and that is it".

"But then there is me as well I am a short temper reckless fifth teen year old boy, and I don't plan and I don't do formalities, I hate them and I don't listen to anyone, but what do right is listen to my heart".

When Ichigo stop and didn't go on the head captained did "Well thanks for that enlighten can we ask you our questions now then"? Ask the head Captain trying not to grit his teeth because he knew most of what the boy said was true." Sure ask away". Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then I will start". Spoke the head Captain in his commanding voice. "What made you want to continue being a soul reaper"? "Well I want to protect those that I can, because they can't or don't know how to do it, it's that simple". Answered ichigo. Byakuya had turned to look at him, and found himself thinking _why does he seem to have an answer to everything someone asks him?_

"Okay then, why do you seem to think differently about Azien then us"? Everyone seems to be thinking the same thing because they turned to him as it was asked. "That one is really easy" he answered to everyone disbelief looks. "You thought you knew Azien as a good guy, and believed his good guy act and where there to see it then you see him go bad, where as I never saw his good guy act, so I judge him a lot differently then you do". Plus you somehow still believe he might be gggooooood wheeeree as I don't because I never saw a good side and so I am able to overlook that side "Everyone then looked at one another realizing he was right.

"Okay Kurasoki this one is more of a question out of curiosity, but have you always been this way so touch and never smile and always angry"? Ichigo turned to the head Captain and said "I don't believe it any of yours or anyone's business".

"How dare speak that way to the head Captain" shouted Soi-Fon! "Oh" spoke ichigo and turn to Soi fon in angry "would you like to tell them how different you become after Yoruichi left you and how you felt, go ahead I don't mind, but that is my business and no one else's" shouted Ichigo right back! Soi-Fon then shut up. Then everyone heard a loud sigh come from Rukia.

The Head Captain then addressed her. "Miss Kuchiki do you know the answer, if so enlighten us"? She stepped out in to the middle next to ichigo and spoke "I am sorry sir but as respect to Ichigo I will not say". He sighed when Ichigo spoke up which made everyone hold their breath.

Yes I was different very different in fact I look back and wonder was that really me, that little boy who cried so easily". "You cried" spoke Kenphachi in disbelief? "Yes I cried everyday more than once I was a baby and smiled all the time if I wasn't crying that is". "I was innocent and joyful and a mommy's boy, and now I am this" he waved his hand in the air over his body. With his scowl in place.

"What happen to you" asked Byakuya Kuchiki instead of the head Captain? Ichigo turned to Byakuya and answered a sad soft voice that was hard for everyone to hear. "The joy of my life was gone".

"My mother who I loved and wanted to protect died to protect me when I was nine, we were heading home from my karate lesson and, it was storming out side"." I didn't knew at the time that some of the people I saw where just sprits, I thought they were alive". Everyone look shock he could see them even back then but did not speak because wanting to hear the rest of the story. "On the way home that storming day, I saw a girl near the river who I thought was going to jump in".

"I went running to save her, With my mother shouting after me to stop, I remember passing out". "Then waking up" he paused for a few seconds then said something to everyone's horror. "Under my dead mother, I was covered in her blood thinking believing I killed her in the begging I believed she would wake up, but she didn't of course". "I was shaking and bawling my eyes out and that how my dad and the police found me later".

When it look like he was done talking the head Captain was about to say "I'm so- But then Ichigo spoke again" then just last year I found out it was a hollow who killed her, a hollow that was after me but she got in the way and it got her".

A few people gasped. Everyone realized that Ichigo had said all this a distance voice all the girls and some guys thought _poor thing_

.

He then turned to Byakuya and said in an innocent way "there's the story did you like". Byakuya was then hit with a flashback. But while he falling into it he faintly heard the head Captain asked "if anyone else had questions for Ichigo Kurasoki" he also saw them faintly shook their heads he then fell into it completely.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Can I read you a story uncle Byakuya" said a young looking Ichhig? "Sure why not Ichigo"?**_

"_**Okay once upon a time"… Ichigo read from the book.**_

"_**There's the story, did you enjoy it" asked Ichigo?**_

_**Why yes, yes, I did". Said Byakuya**_

_**End of flash back**_

Byakuya then shake his head to clear. When he heard meeting dismissed. He put his hand on Ichigo shoulder to stop him from leaving the bullied completely" I need to talk to you" he said in an emotionless voice. Ichigo nodded his head and they kept walking out of the meeting room.

what nobody knew was the 12th squad captain but a recording spell on Ichigo so what was going to be discussion was going to be heard all over the seriate.

When they reach the outside balance Ichigo turned to Byakuya and said "I have to stay in till the Gate is fix, they have shut it down to fix it so I'll be here for At least a week if not longer".

What they didn't know was everyone in the seriate was hearing about now. "What do want Byakuya you never want to talk to me"? "Expect to tell me I don't belong here or I'm not one of you, so what is it"? "Well um I'm sorry to hear about what happened". "Yea but it happens a long time ago". "It was a werid meeting" Ichigo spoke awkwardly. "What did you want to talk about Byakuya"?

"I was hoping you would stop by the Kuchiki's manor I have something to talk to you about". Everyone all over the seriate then began to pretend to go back to work so they could still listen without suspicions.

When they reach the manor Byakuya lead him to the garden. Ichigo noticed it was very beautiful and elegant Byakuya then moved to the cherry blossoms tree and sat on a bench Ichigo saw a small pond on the other side of the garden while the cherry trees where on the other there were only two and they were just blooming. Then in the middle was the grass which look so green and not to long but not too short about half an inch and then in the near back of the middle part there was two cherry blossoms trees again and in between them was the bench which Byakuya sat. it smelt so good outside not just that of cherry blossoms but of an ocean how he wasn't sure and then they smell of grass could be smelt to he loved it and as he was standing there the wind picked up and light brewed over his face and neck and he got the scent of it once again only stronger.

After looking around the gardened he moved to the bench but did not sit. And spoke "what was it you wish to speak about"? Once again people stopped working to hear this. Because they to where curiosity even Rukia and Renji and other captains where to curiosity so not to disturb them.

Byakuya spoke in a voice no one ever hea r"Who are you Ichigo Kuorsaki and why are you here"? "Okay I have no idea what you mean." "I meant that I think I knew you when I was alive." "Wait a minute your noble which means you were never alive. So how is that possible?" "It's all a fake I was never a noble man they found me and told that there family needed someone to pretend to be noble, they would that had lied to people and where just about to have to come out about their lie that they had hidden for twenty years, I look around twenty so they took me in and taught me about how to be a noble. You would be around my nephews age so I am wonder if it you."

Ichigo and everyone all over soul society where shocked and stood still. Then Ichigo spoke "it's doubtful I'm sorry Byakuya but I don't think so." Ichigo turned around and walk away when he reaches the manor door to go inside and then get outside he turned his head and said with sadness and regret "I am sorry really and truly I am." And he left leaving everyone shock even more. The 12th division Captain then turned it off so no one could hear anymore and his face broke out on to a grin he did get good info better then he thought he could get.

No one said anything about it at least not yet.

**There you're Chapter three please reviews and sorry it was so late.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Hey people here Chapter four of Your my uncle please and enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

When Ichigo finally reach the outside he walked on by all the people not even paying attention to anyone and didn't even know the looks people were giving him. He suddenly flashed stepped to barrack's six so he could talk and hang out with Renji.

But on the way Byakuya and his talk was on his mind and he started to think about it. '_Why would he think I was his nephew and his whole life in this place is a lie? Why me what makes him think it was me I am completely different person then back then. Didn't he listen to the Captains meeting? When I talk about being a completely different boy then I am now.'_

"YO ICHIGO" shouted a voice in his ear that pulled him from his thoughts and when he looks to the side and started screaming right back "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU JERK RENJI!" "Well you didn't listen when I first call you so I screamed in your ear" Renji spoke so casually and shrugged his shoulder that it pissed Ichigo off even more. "You could have just tapped me on tea shoulder you dumbass." He said in a angry voice instead of shouting this. Renji shrugged and I guess passed out of his month Ichigo didn't feel like yelling anymore so didn't say a thing.

"So Ichigo what are you doing here instead of wandering like you normally do." "I guess I just felt like l just talking to you today."

Ichigo kept walking not noticing Renji stopped to look at him.' _That talk with Captain must have really upset him somehow.' _ichigo stopped and then turned around and went to where Renji was when he realist that he was lost in thought he thought one word 'payback' he got right next renji ear and shouting "RENJI LETS GO" doing what Renji had done not that long ago. Renji jumped and ichigo laugh at the startled look on Renji face.

Renji glare after he got over the started "WHAT WAS THAT FOR"! "Payback" Ichigo answers easily .Renji kept glaring back started walk right by Ichigo again.

It was silently and Ichigo look to be thinking and Renji didn't know what to do to help. Ichigo then look at him "I am staying at your place okay and he smirked smugly Renji turned red in the face "WHY MY PLACE WHY NOT SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU JERK"? "Because your place is better than the rest so there" he stuck his tongue out trying to forget the confession with Byakuya and move on.

Weeks went by and everyone was pondering what was said between Byakuya and Ichigo. Some found it horrid that Ichigo might be related to byakuya after all he is of noble blood or at is now, and Ichigo was nothing more than Sub soul reaper, some were happy maybe it would change Byakuya and maybe even Ichigo for the better. Some however weren't sure what to think Byakuya liid it was wrong but he did what he had to survive and no one could blame him for that, while ichigo never really did anything and he deserved some happiness after ever he had for them, but it was so weird at the same time to even think Ichigo would be related to Byakuya….

When they fourth week went by it was time to return to the living world since they had fix the cleaner. But they both were in for a shock. They were called to meet with the Head Captain and ichigo and Byakuya both had been avoiding each other.

So when they saw each other at the door enter to the Head Captain office they look at one other awkwardly then push the door open and Byakuya glided gracefully while ichigo just walked in.

Byakuya while Ichigo stood impatient about leaving and getting home and away from Byakuya. The head Captain Open his eyes and spoke gruffly "You ichigo will take Byakuya to the world of living and teach him about your culture and Byakuya you will stay with Ichigo at his house for a month time. Am I clear on that"? Ichigo gaped Byakuya looked shocked and Ichigo was the first to recover "WHY DOES HE AFTER TO COME AND HE NOT CARE ABOUT HUMANS CULTURE SO WHY"? "I agree Head Captain why do I need to go"? Byakuya of course was said coldly and more respect.

"Because you two clearly have something you need to work and I suggest you do in case you have forgotten we are in a WAR gentlemen and cannot be fighting among ourselves"! They knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. But they knew he was serious by the stern and strictness in his voice they admitted defeat like honorable men and said "agreed".

"Good now Byakuya go pack right now and go with him Ichigo" They left knowing it was a dismissal

**That sly dog but what is his plan and how will it fair? Hmmm find out by reviewing please and thank you, you all know my rules not flamers just friendly advice or I'll flame you either actuary flame through PM or on an author note don't mind but if you have nothing nice to say they don't speak at all just leave it's not that hard gosh**

**Sorry about the ranting just had you know? But anyway I got a really bad comment on it from someone at school and got discourses so I thinking about quitting and depending on if you guys still want it or not I will.**

**I need at least four Review and I will update again please. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 your my uncle

As they flash step towards the Senmonki and through it without saying goodbye with Hitsugaya's team following. Ichigo was happy Rukia was coming back with them that could explain why Byakluya would be there for a while. But he needed to come up with a full proof story. When they came out Ichigo decicde he had sulk enough. They were greeted by the shopkeeperr who had Byakuya gigi ready and threw it at him. "Have fun everyone and Byakuya enjoy you gigi. Kisuke waved and walk away with Byakuya glare and he got into it and Hitsugaya's team were also leaving already in there gigi.

When Byakuya was in his fake body he, Rukia and Ichigo started there walk to the Kurosaki Clinic. When they enter Byakuya notice his sister moved to the side and when Ichigo opened the door he Heard ICHIGOOOOOOO MYYYYYY SOOOOOOOOOOOOON IS HOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE and then a black blur which Byakuya saw ichigo kick and hit and attack it, which Byakuya could now see was a man who look familiar but he also knew it was Ichigo father and now understood why his sister moved to the side. Byakuya looked on in confusion at the fighting men.

While Rukia just looked at them like this happen all the time and then walked in the house as though she lived there. Byakuya followed her in which he then saw another blur which turned into a little girl with short brown hair, hugging Rukia around the middle saying "Rukia-nee you and ichi-nii are back. She let go and look at the men fighting. Told them to "stop it", turned around and saw Byakuya finally, then smile at him. "Hello, and who are you, may I ask"?

He was about to speak in his indifferent voice, when a girl with black shoulder length hair; a scowl very closely to way her brother glared, but when she saw Byakuya, her eyes narrowed which did not go unnoticed my Byakuya. "Who is he Yuzu"? Karin asked her sister. But before her sister could speak he spoke indifferent "I am Byakuya Kuchiki I am the brother of Rukia's".

Isshin had Turned around and started to gap like an idiot. He recognized him, but did not say thing for he also recognize he had spirit pressure like that of a soul reaper; most likely did not remember them, He have to get rid of the portrait of Ichigo with Byakuya and Maski on the wall near the stairs when he gets them set up for the night, to make sure he doesn't get suspicions and ask question although he looks different if you look well enough you could tell he was the guy in the picture.

"Yes" Rukia spoke up and got teary eyed, which any normal sensible smart person, could tell was fake. "He lived in Tokyo, but his house was found, to have an oil leak he went to a ho-tel. But it caught fire and burned down to the ground before he could fix it while he was staying in the hotel room, so he has the most important things to him, and he needs somewhere to stay in tell he finds another house in Tokyo" Rukia stuttered which any one with common sense could also tell was fake as well. "So-o-o pl-ee-asse let him s-s-tay here"!

Yuzu got teary eyed, Ichigo rolled his eyes and Isshin cried hugging his daughter. While she asks "can he stay daddy please"? Tears streaming down his face "yes he can he'll be my second son" Isshin cried clinging his daughter in a hug. Rukia was smiling at Ichigo smugly; Byakuya just looked on in shock at this odd house hold. But no one noticed Karin's glare meaning she knew who he was really. Nobody knew she would confront him either.

After dinner Yuzu told them to go up to Ichigo's room and she would bring a cot into the room for Byakuya. Ichigo had just passed a picture, which had caught Byakuya's eye, it was almost like his, but bigger; and it had him as a young looking guy he noticed as he studied it, Ichigo stop looked at Byakuya, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes I'm coming up". Byakuya turned to the stairs gracefully and started up them with confusion and a troubled heart on his back as well.

When they made it to a door with Ichigo's room on a sign on the door, he opened and walk in leaving Byakuya in his wake

Byakuya was in the door way, looking into the room, he would share with one of the men he thought was most annoying; and did not get along with. He sighed before he looked at the room. Which he noticed, it had a nice cozy look and feel. It was pretty simple, especially for someone like Ichigo, Byakuya thought he thought he would had have posters and loud music, it would be full of clutter and messy with garbage.

But it wasn't anything like that, it was clean oraganized, No loud annoying music, or dumb posters, there was no clutter as well and he even had his bed made. His desk void of all things but a cup with pens in it, paper to the side, and a picture with a bunny hung on the side of the desk. That was draw by Rukia.

As Ichigo sat down on his bed Byakuya walked in. pulled out the chair by the desk and sat down with a sigh. Ichigo looked at him then just laid down and dozed off, exshtated from the twenty four hours he spent in soul society and the trip back.

Byakuya look at his peace face with a confused and hurt face of his own he knew they expecte so much from this boy they believed him to be the one to destroy Azien when they still had powerful Captain there and even the Head Captain yet they place burden on his shoulder without any thought on what and who he was leaving behind, they knew he was only a human in high school but once again still they place that burden upon him.

But then they was the way his face was at night and then it was complete different in the day time and it disrobed him not only because it showed the way this war was expecting him but the way he remembers his nephew he left behind and then the Ichigo in the photo being that boy he did not know if he should bring it up again or let it go? He stared at his hand and decided he would just have to leave well enough alone. It did not matter anymore he care either way. Did he? He closed his eyes with his heart still heavy for some unexplained reason.

**Well there you have Chapter five I hope you like it review and tell me. this one was hard chapter mainly because I wasn't sure how I wanted to do Isshin and Byakuya meeting because Isshin knows him but what his whole reaction would be I wasn't sure I was going to do that. Please review I hope you like it and it turned out go please review and let me know what you thought **

**I do have some things I need you guys to vote on just chose one please in your review?**

**Kay so Byakuya is going to bring it up again but here are the choses of how.**

**He cracks under stress or just can't hold it in and realizes he does care**

_**Or**_

They get lock or stuck together and he just tell him.

**For A here are the options on how that will play out.**

**he's sees him do something fun and have content look on his face and just cracks under the peaceful look**

**or he hears the take about his mother and cracks**

**He gets hit by a hollow and has some **_**no lying spell**_** on it and just tell him.**

**For B**

**They get locked in a closet and nobody knows there in there so they talk to pass time and he tells him what been on his mind. **

**Or they get hit by a hollow spell thing and stuck together only allowing other to go so far from them, and he tells him in that time.**

**Or they somehow get cop cuffs on and are stuck together in tell they can obtain a key and he tell him,**

**Just let me know in you review or you can drop an idea and I'll consider it, doesn't mean I'll defiantly use it. But I will take them in to serious account.**


	7. Chapter 7

You're my uncle chapter 6

An hour later Byakuya heard a soft knocks on the door, and saw Ichigo from his side vision; he seemed to be getting up. For his eyes were blinking rapidly as he sat up, and starched his head, which Byakuya was once again hit with the pang that Ichigo Kuraosaki, was just human boy, with incredible power that the soul society, needed and were using him for meanwhile taking away what little teenage hood he had left.

Byakuya walk over to open the door while scolding himself. This was the life the Kuraosaki boy had chosen to live, and he should feel no pity for the boy. He refused to think of him as a man. But yet that part of his mind reminded him. That he was still a boy, which had not live as long as anyone else in soul society had, no matter how young they look, except his human friends, he ignored the thought and look to see Yuzu smile up at him. With a cot between her twin sister behind her looking bored and distressed in the hallway.

"Yes" he spoke smoothly to the two girls in the hall. "We have your cot for you, to sleep on tonight, it has fresh sheets and a pillow, Ichi-nii will get you some blankets" while she was talking Byakuya had lifted his eyes brow at Ichi-nii part of her wording. "Oh and if you need anything else, just ask me or Karin"

Which said girl glared at her twin, for offering her assists without her saying she would help, which everyone noticed even Ichigo from his bed, they all had feeling Karin did not him at all either. Ichigo had shown up at the doorway, and look at Karin as though he expected to find; something like an kitten, being hidden behind the back of the young girl.

Than Byakuya Kuckiki was witness to something Soul society never was or anyone else, not even Rukia or Renji. Ichigo smiled a real happy smile as he look at the girls in front of him. Which they both returned, but Karin's was strained. Then her eyes over looked Byakuya, and glared at him, the glare saying "get out of my house" than left.

Byakuya first thought was what did I do, to offend her so. Ichigo looked amused and shook his head at the ordeal. With a thought for looked where Karin had left. Then Ichigo rolled the cot into his room, for Byakuya.

"Don't worry about her, she didn't like Rukia in the beginning either. But then Rukia grew on us". Yuzu beamed at the thought of Rukia, and how close they all were to her. Than continued on speaking "I think she was jealous of Rukia". Byakuya look over at the youngest twin "Oh why is that"? Yuzu looked around than looked at Byakuya. With a happy smile, with a touch of sadness there.

"Because she didn't want to share Ichi-nii's attention, with her, when there was no Rukia, we still had little time with him, than she came and took that away, and spending even more time with ichi-nii, than any of us had, don't worry she will come around, she doesn't want to lose anymore of him than she already has". The girl smile became bittersweet with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I don't either, but he has to live his life, even i—ff I want him forever, to myself". Tears rose to the girl eyes.

Yuzu smile brighten a lot when Ichigo came out with a stuff tiger, which Byakuya realized was Kon, the kids mod soul. Yuzu sequel thanks to Ichigo. Than talk about mending the thing, calling it something like banozine or something weird like that, than ran off down the stairs fastly.

Ichigo and Byakuya both went back into the room. Byakuya was about to turn around and ask Ichigo about the smile he showed his sisters; but he was going through his closet, and pulling out some blankets. When he had turned around he was muttering about "stupid prevented mod souls; looking annoyed. He set the blankets on the cot than faced Byakuya.

As Byakuya stared into Ichigo eyes he could tell a difference in the look at him than his sisters, than how he look at his sisters, his eyes were hard and cold, as though he hide a secret, or some horrible pain inside, they were chilling and deadly, But when he look at his sisters they were soft and kind, full of regret, guilty, love and sorrow but also bitter sweet, as though he was just trying to get by, a day at time and they are the reason he gets up every morning.

The pang come to his heart once again, but he push it aside and look at Ichigo "if you need another blanket there one on the shelf, in the closet just grab what you need from there, the bathroom is the door across, from my sisters room, which are the ones on my left. Oh and be warned my dad wakes me up, before my alarm; then I have school tomorrow as well so yeah".

Ichigo sat down at the desk and pulled out a lot of papers, that he started to pour over o the next three hours. Which Byakuya had gone down stairs, in that time, and ended up watching some movie call Anne Of Green Gables. Which he found nice; even chuckled when the Anne girl broke her slat over the boy's head, for calling her carrots. When it ended Ichigo was leaning on the wall watching his sisters and Byakuya sister interact.

As they all left Byakuya realized he would be home, alone except when Isshin was not in the decided he would go look around the town

Yuzu turned and saw Ichigo and said we know Ichi-nii bed time. She got up off the couch already in her PJ's and hugged him. Saying goodnight, along with Karin following in her footsteps, ichigo had yell after them, to "remember to brush their teeth", which Yuzu said they would, with Karin rolling her eyes in mock annoyance, but the smile on her face gave her away.

Ichigo, RUkia and Byakuya then proceeded up the steps, and bid each other good night. Byakuya in the meantime wondering what he gotten himself into.

Morning came with a shout of GOOOD AND which had woken the rest of the house if not street, and pissed both Ichigo and Byakuya off. Making Ichigo and Byakuya both hit Isshin, who was crying "no more to teach you my sons" on the ground after being hit so hard by them both. Ichigo rolled his eyes and Byakuya just huffed annoyed at the man.

When they came down Byakuya noticed Karin still had not seemed to like him. Yuzu was laughing with Rukia, while Karin just batted away a ghost. That had started to talk to her, she looked at Ichigo and he nodded while lipping "after school". She nodded in anagreement, but still was annoyed and having no problem glaring openly at Byakuya.

Byakuya wonder if she had just gotten so annoyed with the ghost, and taking it out on him, or hated him even more than anyone thought, or was just not a morning person. Byakuya also didn't know which one was better, or worst choice. So he just shrugged it off, and then sat down; with everyone else and ate breakfasts, that Yuzu had made everyone.

As Byakuya sat at the table as everyone left, he realized he would be alone except when Isshin was not in the clinic which would problem be for lunch, which made him sigh. Byakuya stood up deciding he would look around the town.

But first he would take care of that ghost. Which he saw hanging out in the kitchen and he hurried and did a konso on it. He heard him crying about not wanted to leave yet, which he ignored and watch as he was taken to soul society.

Then he turned and left the house to look around it for a bit. Byakuya had gone to some place call the mall, that was big and had a lot of clothes and things Byakuya had never seen before. Than he went to someplace people called fast food, that he had some money and he got some fries and something called chicken nuggets. Plus a coke which to him it was pretty good, but the place was a little noisy. Then he went to another store which sold food and lots of it. He left without anything this time.

But as Byakuya was walking home he felt a hollow in the town and has he was going after it he noticed the others where battle a few others when one came charging at him he pulled out Senbonzarka out prepared to attack the hollow, which was surprising a pink color one, with the normal white mask and bone as the face; the body was like a jellyfish. It had tentacles that could shot out laser bean light. Which he knew was the things attack

Byakuya had only been able to just cut down one tentacle, because he couldn't land a hit on it. It annoyed him, he was Captain for heaven sake, this should be easy. It kept moving too fast and that kind of scared him, that his flash step couldn't move fast enough to kill it. Than Byakuya noticed the hollow started to double into two instead of just one. He tried to stay focus on it. But then he was hit with a beam with made his mind go fuzzy when he regained his mind he spoke Senbonzarka Shatter and it cut them both down then he felt like a fool for not thinking of that attack before.

As he turned around, everyone was finishing up there battles. Byakuya noticed a sting in his lower back and winch. Than Ichigo came over with everyone behind him, and asked if everyone was okay, when they said yes he was turning around, when Byakuya just blurred out "my back has been cut" everyone froze even, Byakuya who come from. than when Ichigo asked him another question he was going to lie, "does it hurt badly"? Byakuya tried to say "No" but he couldn't than he he said "Yes" and Byakuya had relized what that beam of light must of done and thought. _"oh shit I can't lie"_

**Okay so here Chapter 6 of Your my uncle, tell me how you like it please, um as for those who also are reading my other story Who he used to be will be up tomorrow hope you liked it please tell me by review hoped it wasn't to suckey Luv ya my little reader friends**

**JA NE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this is Twilightroocks100 with chapter for You're My Uncle**

**And I'd like to remind everyone that I don't own anything but I just play with the characters I am not getting made in anyway for any of this.**

**Thanks to my new awesome Beta "Hotaru Nakama" who has fixed my dumb mistake and even helped me make it better so I"d like to give her the credit because if not for her this would not be up. So give the credit. I just wrote it and she made it better.**

**But here chapter Eight.**

"Are you okay, Captain Kuchiki?" asked a startled Toshiro Hitsuguya, voicing what everyone was wondering. He looked at him and spoke in his cold, indifferent voice, "No, I think I was hit with a truth spell by that damn hollow." Everyone's eyes widened and Ichigo sighed and scratched his head in thought, then looked at everyone who was still gaping in surprise except Ikkaku and Yumichika, who had both taken off when they realized no fight was coming to them. "Well, let's go see Urahara and see  
>if he can fix it or reverse it somehow," Toshiro spoke again.<p>

Ichigo nodded at the others silently, telling them to go back to school without him,leaving Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku with Byakuya. With Ichigo's friends headed in the direction of school, and the others in the direction to Kisuke  
>Urahara's shop to try and fix Byakuya, who said something that made Ichigo stop walking.<p>

"How do you get them to follow you with such ease? You're not even a Captain, yet they follow you. It's so frustrating how you seem to hold that power in your hand, and it comes so easily yet everyone has to work at it, except you." Toshiro stopped and looked at Ichigo, waiting for his answer. Rangiku, Rukia and Renji kept walking, knowing the answer. Yes, even if Rangiku wasn't one that would follow him before her Captain, she still knew what made the others follow him.

Ichigo looked at the two Captains shrugged. "I don't know, they just follow me. I don't tell them to, they just look to me and what I do. I mean, we have our parts in the team, so I guess along the way I somehow became the leader in this weird ** group of mine." Then he walked off, leaving behind  
>two gaping Captains though they would never admit it later on.<p>

'That's how? He doesn't even know how they do it or why, but the fact he admits they're a team is even more shocking. I thought he would take all the credit, but he didn't.' Byakuya was shocked and disappointed he couldn't find the answer to his questions.

Toshiro looked over his shoulder to see Byakuya walking while in thought. Soon he too fell deep in thought. 'People are wondering more about Byakuya lying about being a noble, but I wonder more about this nephew he spoke of that was a lot like Ichigo. Then they don't think it can be him because he is so different, but didn't Ichigo say he acted different then he does now because of the loss of his mother? So I wonder if Ichigo really is Captain Kuchiki's nephew, and if he is, how will all this play out?'

Toshiro hadn't realized while he was lost in thought that he had somehow managed to get inside Ksiuke Urahara's shop and sit down at the table with a cup of tea in front of him. He looked to the side and saw Urahara looking at Byakuya with an expression that clearly stated he was confused and was trying  
>to figure out what was going on, and how to reverse the effects of what happened.<p>

Urahara then started the questions. "So you just blurt out the answer, or do you try to stop yourself from answering but the truth comes out anyway?"

"Don't know how could I, I haven't been under this spell for very long you blubbering idiot." said an annoyed Byakuya.

Kisuke nodded then threw his fan up in front of his face. "I do not know, but I think it has to wear off on its own." He grinned, not affect by all the glares sent his way from everyone expect from Rangiku, who just looks bored. 'This should be fun' he thought still grinning.

Everyone then sighed and Byakuya threw a mental fit in his head while he sat silent in his seat, looking indifferent. "How long do you think it will last?" Asked a curious Ichigo, after all he had invited them to live with him for the next little while.

"I don't know. Days, months, maybe years." sighed Urahara.

Ichigo just scowled angrily, then he stood up and walked out with the others following behind him, and Urahara waving at them happily from the front. When they were out of sight his fan came down and he frowned with steel eyes that looked as deadly as could be. "Did you think Byakuya will hurt the boy when he finds out the truth of who he is to him, Yoruichi?" He spoke in a deadly calm voice.

A voice came from inside the house."I don't know.I hope he makes the right choice, but if he doesn't I'll help you kill him," Yoruichi spoke in her cat form. As they were having this conversation, Ichigo was staring at the ceiling wondering who this guy that looked like Byakuya was in his dream.  
>Soon though he was falling asleep. He had the same dream, then woke with a gasp as though a bucket of ice water was dumped on him. When he looked over he saw Byakuya asleep on the cot. He sighed and fell back asleep with one last frustrated thought in his mind 'WHO IS HE!'<p>

Byakuya came up later that night and saw Ichigo was sleeping, and as he got ready for bed he noticed how peaceful he looked and because of that how much younger he looked. When he lay down to sleep, he heard Ichigo mumble "Uncle" quietly and happily. Byakuya wondered when he had heard that happy voice from Ichigo, and then realized he never had heard him that happy, not even with Rukia or Renji.

Byakuya then turned to fall asleep, full of unease about his nephew. When Ichigo woke up the next morning, he awoke an hour and half early so he just stared at the ceiling and shocked Byakuya that he could be silent and still for so long.

"Shouldn't you get up and stop being so lazy?" He asked the teen when he was dressed. Ichigo sat up with a huff and scoffed at Byakuya

"Can't a guy relax in bed when he wakes up early?" Then saw Byakuya had left sometime while he was talking, his frown deepened and he huffed, annoyed. "And he calls me rude, tsk".

Ichigo walked into the dining room. "What's for breakfast, Yuzu?"

"Bacon, eggs and rice," she answered as she walked into the room with breakfast, Ichigo then realized Byakuya wasn't in the house."Thanks, Yuzu, it looks good." She beamed at her brother's compliment and went back to the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" asked Karin as she walked into the dining room.

"He's at a meeting this morning," Yuzu said as she poked her head from the kitchen entryway. Karin grinned happily. Her dad wasn't there to shout and cryall over the place. Then she sat down with Rukia and started breakfast.

"Where's our guest?" She made sure to sneer at the word 'guest' to show her dislike for him. Ichigo stifled a snicker at the humor that outweighed the shock of how she shows such dislike for Byakuya when she was normally either indifferent or liked people. Rukia shook her head, wondering why she hated him so much. He'd hardly spent time with Ichigo in the one day he had been there, so there was no reason for her to be jealous of him when she was the one that took away all his time.

"Karin, don't be rude, what has gotten into you? he said he had to go for a walk to clear his thoughts," Yuzu scolded her twin.

Karin shrugged her sister off, just happy he wasn't there. She didn't get why she disliked him so much, but not Rukia. She just gets this feeling from him that scares her more than any of Ichigo's other weird friends which she knew were Soul Reapers. Even if Ichigo wouldn't admit it, Toshiro did. 'So  
>there,' she thinks to herself. Plus he gave off this cold feeling and like<br>Toshiro, it was like she knew him but didn't remember and it gave her the creeps.

"Let's go, Ichigo," Rukia ran by him to leave for school, hitting him in the head as she passed by him.

"What was that for!" He yelled, making her sigh at their childishness. I mean, really, she's the child and she doesn't act that badly.

**So how was it just let me and now Hotaru Nakama has kindly agreed to beta for me on this story from now on, so i hope to have chapters up for at least this story now I have a beta once again i would like to thank Hotaru Nakama, tell me what you think please and there will be more to came for you.**


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**okay so here is my chapter nine but it has two parts. i worked really hard on it and so did my beta Hotaru who i have to thank for this wonderful job. i really hope you like it and beware there will be Toshiro and Karin in this fanfiction there my Favorite so yeah. and i was wondering does anyone love sailor moon and if they do are they willing to beta girl/girl or boy/boy and or bashing of anyone but usagi and haruka because i love them if so drop me an email and i'll tell you about my idea and see if you want to help me? and then we'll go from there please!**

As the two teens were walking to school, Rukia stopped with a puzzled look on her face, making Ichigo stop in front of her. "Why do you think Karin hates Byakuya so much, Ichigo?" He sighed, then scoffed at her. "How should I know? I'm not her." "I was just asking, geez, no need to get so upset." Ichigo looked at her, then sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about her. She knows about the soul reapers, she knows that I am one and so are you. She also knows Chad, Orihime and Uryuu aren't normal, though she doesn't know what they are. I don't want her getting involved in any of this, but I honestly don't know why she hates Byakuya so much," he said in his 'protective big brother'  
>voice.<p>

Rukia smiled, thinking, 'Aww, he's so sweet when it comes to his sisters'. They continued walking, but Rukia's thoughts kept going back to Karin and how she was towards her brother, not understanding. Sure, Karin could be the somewhat more feisty of Ichigo's twin sisters, but she was generally pretty kind.  
>'I just don't get it, why doesn't she like him?'<p>

'Wait, she knows about Soul Reapers. Oh boy, I hope this won't cause problems for him and his sister if the head captain finds out,' she thought in a panic, which did not go unnoticed by Ichigo and made him slightly worried for her. He wasn't as dumb as people thought him to be. They both walked about a block  
>before Ichigo stopped again. "She says she sees me fighting the Hollow, but I don't want her getting<br>involved in this world, Rukia. Yes, I love it, but with her it would feel wrong, knowing she could be hurt or killed any minute on any given day," he said, knowing Rukia would feel like it was her duty to report it to the head captain and hoping that he could stop her.

Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder and met Rukia's soft violet eyes. "I know, Ichigo, I don't want her involved either, I feel like she really is my sister. I know you can handle yourself, but Karin I worry about. She's very impulsive, like her brother," She giggled then continued walking, with Ichigo following  
>slightly behind her, grumbling at her.<p>

Meanwhile, a man named Byakuya Kuchiki sat at river looking out at the water and thinking about why Ichigo's house feels like home to him as well. 'I wonder if my nephew is alive?' he thinks, hoping that he is. Lost in thought, he didn't even notice when someone sat down by him. He looked to his side and  
>saw Karin, looking out to the river with a sad, bitter smile. Her smile disappeared completely a moment later when she looked at him, her expression turning hard and stony.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked stiffly, making her features harden more. "Yes, you can," she answered back coldly. His face quickly turned from surprise back to his usual stoic expression. "What do you need?"

She stood up in a sudden surge of anger, not knowing where her words where coming from as she glared down at him. "Go back to your Soul Society, Soul Reaper! Rukia's cool but you, you're just cold and mean," She whispered the last word in a moment of fear, then walked away in another huff of anger.

Byakuya remained sitting, staring after her in shock that she knew so much about him and the shinigami. Without knowing what he was doing, he flipped open his phone and typed a report to the Head Captain about this, almost feeling as if he was in some kind of trance. After a little more than an hour the head captain responded with a message saying he would take care of the matter.

Back in the Kurosaki home, Ichigo sat at his desk with his homework long forgotten, lost in conversation with Rukia about Karin. "So if it gets back to the Head Captain, what do you think he'll do?" he  
>asked, worried for his little sister.<p>

Rukia chewed her lip, contemplating the question. 'What would they do?' "I think they'd take her in for questioning, and then decide what to do from there," She answered in an uncertain tone.  
>"We just won't tell them then," Ichigo said.<p>

She nodded in agreement with his plan, not wanting Karin to get hurt or in trouble with soul society. But then before they could say another word there was a loud 'BANG!' that came from Karin's room. They both got into their soul forms and rushed to her room, Byakuya right behind them. But unknown to Ichigo  
>or Rukia, word had just gotten to the Head Captain and he was already taking action. A Captain with short hair with two pieces of hair that hung into braids walked in to the room, serious and ready for orders to be dealt out. She bowed to the Head Captain.<p>

"Captain Soi-fon, I have just gotten word that Ichigo Kurosaki's sister knows of us and our society. Your job is to go and bring her here for questioning, do not argue with Ichigo Kurosaki, if he resists just tell him that he may come as well. That is all, you are dismissed," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "Yes, sir."

She flash-stepped to the senkaimon gate and went through, appearing just outside the Kurosaki's clinic. Soi-fon jumped into the window, seeing a girl at a desk leaning over some papers. The young girl turned when she entered. "Are you Karin Kurosaki?" Soi-fon asked sternly. The girl's eyes widened, answering, "Yes, why?" "I am Captain Soi-fon of the 13 Court Guard Squads. I am here to bring you back to Soul Society for questioning by Head Captain Yamamoto," she spoke in a harsh, commanding tone. She looked like a ninja as well, silent and deadly. If Karin hadn't sensed her outside, she would have probable jumped when she entered.

Karin glared at her, hating the way this woman was speaking to her. She scoffed and replied in a condescending voice, "Like I'm going with some women who just pops into my room and demands I go with her. Do I look that stupid to you, lady?" Soi-fon glared back at Karin, disgusted by the disrespect the girl was showing her. "I am a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, and you will show me  
>respect, little girl," She commanded, as though she believed Karin was going to listen to a word she spoke.<p>

Karin stood from her chair, staring Soi-Fon down. "like I'd show you respect, your no better than me, just because you're running around with a sword and killing those monsters. You could just be as bad or good as anyone in this world, or those monsters even, and you're not my Captain. So why should I care  
>if you're a Captain of these 13 Court Guard Squads or not-" SMACK! Soi-Fon's hand slammed into the Karin's cheek so hard she fell and banged her head on the wall. Karin whimpered on the ground from the impact of her head to the wall, having landed in an odd position.<p>

With Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya all running in to see Captain Soi-Fon standing angrily and Karin whimpering in pain from her head, lying on the ground with a bruise starting to form on her forehead. Ichigo ran over to her and looked at her head, touching it slightly making her wince, which only fueled his anger. Rukia came up behind him and took hold of Karin, holding the silently crying  
>girl and letting her rest her injured head in her lap.<p>

Ichigo's eyes blazed with anger and he rushed over to Soi-Fon now that his sister was in good hands. With speed and strength she did not know he had, he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall, intent on killing the stunned and somewhat frightened Captain. "I was ordered to bring her for questioning by Head Captain about what shknows about Soul Reapers," She choked out. Ichigo was about to ask something else when Byakuya interrupted angrily, "Was part of that order to hurt a human, Captain?"

Byakuya didn't know why, but all of sudden he had a felt the same protectiveness he felt for Rukia overcome him for this young girl who was crying quietly in his sister's arms from pain while Rukia held her tenderly. Soi-Fon shook her head. "I just lost my temper at her show of disrespect." Ichigo tightened his hold on his grasp of her neck, making her choke and gulp trying to breath better. "She is just a child, Soi-Fon, and eleven year old girl. She doesn't know any better or understand anything about life after  
>death. How dare you!"<p>

Ichigo walked back over to his sister, kneeling in front of her as she looked at him with puffy eyes, making his heart ache because of the pain she was in. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," Ichigo told her softly. She looked at him and then her eyes flickered to Soi-fon's, an expression of defiance on her face, that he showed all the time.

"No, we can go, I am okay, Ichgio." He nodded, though not really happy with it. Byakuya opened a senkaimon, Ichigo thinking it would lead to the front of soul society where it did so many other  
>times. He was shocked when they came into the first division, during what looked like a Captains meeting. Ichigo kept his sister in his arms for the trip, much to her annoyance, while the others were behind him.<p>

Toshiro, who had came back early that morning to make sure everything was going okay and running smoothly in his division without both its Captain and Lieutenant around, sighed when a senkaimon gate opened and out stepped Ichigo with Karin looking annoyed in his arms. Rukia, Byakuya and Soi-Fon walked in behind him. 'What are they doing here?' he thought grumpily.

Karin leaned in toward her brother and said in a loud whisper that everyone heard, "You can let me down now, Ichigo." He nodded at her looking concerned at her head as set her down gently on her feet.

When he let go she walked into the middle of the room, doing a sweep of it with a cold and hateful look on her face. Then she let her eyes wander over everyone, eyes stopping when she looked at Soi-Fon. The Captain was about move in line to her spot when suddenly Ichigo grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her to him with eyes that blazed in fury, making Soi-fon scared though she did not show it. The Head Captain opened his eyes, about to tell Ichigo to let his Captain go.

Ichigo glared at him, growling in a cold, deadly voice that promised death and made everyone shiver including the Head Captain, "Make sure to stay away from my sister, or I won't hesitate to kill you, do you understand?"

She nodded jerkily once again, scared of the killing intent in his eyes. Karin smiled softly at her brother, which he returned to all the Captains shock.

**(Important author note please read****) **

** i was wondering does anyone love sailor moon and if they do are they willing to help me with a fanfiction with the possible things doesn't mean is going to be in them just might. A girl/girl or boy/boy pairing and or bashing of anyone but usagi and haruka because i love them? if so drop me an email and i'll tell you about my idea and see if you want to help me? and then we'll go from there please!**

Please review thanks and i hope you enjoyed the chapter.

please review and tell if you hate it or love it okay.


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**hey guys so sorry it's late but here is the update i hope you enjoy it, there will be Karin and Toshiro moments in this story so yeah.**

**Hotaru once again helped me and fixed all my terrible mistakes so thanks Hotaru.**

**bleach is not my i do not own other wise karin and toshiro would be together yay!**

Karin turned around with her brother's trade mark scowl in place, looking around the room. Her eyes stopped at Toshiro and her frown became a smile as  
>she ran over to him and hugged him quickly. "Hey, Toshiro."<p>

"Hey Karin," he couldn't help but smile back at her with warmth in his eyes. The other captains look on in surprise, they've never seen Toshiro so open and  
>friendly with someone.<p>

"So you want to question me huh? Why didn't you just do it the other day on the soccer field when I told you Ichigo was my brother?" She smirked at him.  
>"Is that why your here be-"<p>

"What happened to your forehead?" He cut her off as he lightly touched her bruise, making her wince in pain.

"It's nothing, just a fight between me and Captain Soi-Fon," she told him dismissively.

The head Captain glared at the other captain, hissing about how he'd talk to her later about this, but no one noticed because their attention was on  
>Toshiro as his eyes softened and he put his hands up, a green glow coming from them, making her bruise disappear and relieving the headache quickly. "There," he whispered, moving away a piece of hair from her pretty grey eyes.<p>

She blushed, making him blush as well realizing what he had done, making him step back into line. Much to the amusement of everyone else, even Ichigo as he could clearly see they like each other, though he didn't know how they'd met. Surprisingly, it didn't bug him as much as he'd thought his baby sister's first crush would. Maybe it was because a part of him knew it wasn't a crush, or that he knew Toshiro was one of the best choices out there for her.

She smiled once more at Toshiro, then let her gaze scan the room again. This time her eyes landed on Juushiro who smiled at her warmly, but she just  
>frowned again and moved her gaze back to the Head Captain who was looking at her with indifference. He probably thought she would cower from someone as powerful as him, but she wasn't at all scared. "Well, what do you want? And would you please quit staring at me? Jeez!"<p>

They looked away expect for a clown faced man and a lady with a warm smile and a long braid that draped down in front of her, both of whom moved to stand in from of her. The lady stood in front of her and looked in her eyes.

"How old are you, dear?" She asked sweetly. Karin frowned and looked away, this lady's nice warm smile reminded her of her mother, and her voice didn't help. It filled her with shame. 'Ichigo would hate me comparing anyone with mom, he loved her so much and still does, and he would be upset. He wouldn't want to talk about it either, it would hurt him too much to even say anything about mommy,' little tears welled in her eyes which she quickly blinked away. Someone scoffed, probably at her tears.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you," She heard the lady say softly in regret. "You didn't, it's okay. I am eleven years old," she sniffled a little, hating the fact that she feels so weak.

She felt her brother put his arm on her shoulder, in comfort. Everyone looked at Ichigo when he walked over to his sister, wondering how this short tempered teenage would offer his comfort to his sister. "She reminds me of her too," He admits then smiles a real smile in front of everyone for the first time. But Rukia and Byakuya have seen it, though only aimed at his sisters before.

"Really?" He nods. "She has that motherly presence about her."The Captain looks between them in confusion about their conversation. "Their talking about their mother. She is no longer with them. She died protecting Ichigo against Grand Fisher," Rukia says.

Juushiro's eyes widened as he remembered the code name. "It happened when Ichigo was just nine," Rukia finished explaining.

Karin turned to her brother. "Is that true, Ichigo, did one of those monsters kill her?" She asked in anger at the beast who took her mother away from her  
>and her family, and changed them all. Ichigo looked at her and spoke in a soft but firm voice. "Yes," he said, that one word change forever what Karin had believed happened to her mother.<p>

"I am honored you feel that way. Kurosaki and Young Kurosaki, that I have the same presence of your mother," Unohana said as she stood back in line, truly feeling flattered that someone like Ichigo, who did not show emotions very well would think of his mother when around her.

The sudden slam of the Head Captain's cane on the desk made the Captains and others jump, but Ichigo and Karin didn't even flinch, used their father's loud, jarring antics. "Now, young lady, we are here to see how you can see soul reapers," the Head Captains voice boomed in the room.

"Well, I've been able to see them for quite some time. Plus, what I am supposed to think when I see my brother in a black kimono and a sword on his back killing these weird monsters? I just came up with a reasonable explain."

The Head Captain nodded his head in acceptance. "Have you always been able to see them?" She looks at him. "Yes, and before I could see plus spirits."

"Hmm very well young lady, I have one more question for you," he looked at her intently, "Do wish to learn how to fight hollows?"

"NO! I will not approve of this, she is my little sister!" ichigo shouted in protest, annoying Karin. "I already do, Ichigo," She told her brother, frustrated that he thought she was so fragile. "How?" Asked the head captain, curiously. "

"She puts her spirit pressure in her soccer ball and aims it at the head," Toshiro stepped out to explain to the Head Captain what he knew. "How do you know that, Captain Hitsyugya, and why have you not reported it sooner?"

"Well, you see, sir, I thought since she is Kurosaki's sister it was a good enough reason as to why she could see us," Toshiro explained. Toshiro was relieved on the inside, the truth was he didn't tell because he didn't want the risk of Karin in danger.

**okay that was it I know it was short and I am sooooo sorry it was late. Please forgive me *sniffle, sniffle* I hope you enjoyed.**

**Let me know kay.**


	11. AN Not Quiting My stories

**I AM NOT QUITTING **

**Okay I am sorry to say that all my stories are going on hold but in order to revise them all I hope they will be better. Oh and the first one I am working on is ****who he used to be**** so yeah thank you for good reading and I will get right on that. So thank you! Oh and my Story OH and I will just be replacing the story not changing the Title or the plot. I will also not be deleting them. **

**I have a friend who is going to be editing and looking them over oh and when I reach the author note I will replace it with the chapter it would have been if this AN note was not made.**

**So Sorry and don't worry I am not Quitting any of the stories.**

**Thank You!**

Twilightrocks100


	12. New Penname

**As you all know from last update I switched to an old accident account I made a long time ago. All my stories are going there. I hope to have two of the stories up by Thursday. I am in college and everything. But I hope to see you with my new account Which is**

**BabyLIz95**


End file.
